


spider-verse

by ImJustPassingThrough



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Spider-Man Fusion, Alternate Universe - Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is like Logic | Logan Sanders Parent, Bad Fight scenes, Dagger Is Mentioned, Duplicate Powers, Electricity powers, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, I'm Bad At Tagging, Invisibility, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Spiders, Strangers to Lovers, Technology, They're the bad guys, Unsympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Unsympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, roller skates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustPassingThrough/pseuds/ImJustPassingThrough
Summary: Four boys have been bitten by radioactive spiders. I'm pretty sure you know the rest...
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Thomas Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Thomas Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. spider-verse

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on my WattPad account, and I've posted it here too!  
> Now, it should be said, this was a request that went crazy, and it required me to watch the movie 'Into The Spider-Verse', and I now have an unhealthy obsession with the movie - It was accidental, but it happened.  
> Now, there are 2 'chapters', but the second 'chapter' is just a more in depth description about the suits Virgil, Roman, Logan and Patton wear.  
> Should be known, I KNOW there is Spider-Verse AU out there already for the Sanders Sides Fandom, but I remember at the time, I wanted to make my own, because I was so hyped after watching the movie.
> 
> We have Virgil in this who's kinda like a proud Dad! And, we have proud Thomas who's also sorta like a Dad!

🕷🕷🕷🕷🕷🕷🕷🕷🕷🕷🕷🕷🕷🕷🕷

**Alright, let's do this one last time. My name is Thomas Sanders.** (He may or may not be fixing his brown hair before putting his mask on.)

**I was bitten by a radioactive spider and for twenty-two years I've been the one and only Spider-Man. I'm pretty sure you know the rest.**

**'With great power comes great responsibility.' My Aunt Patty said before walking into the beyond.**

**So, I saved a bunch of people, fell in love then out of love, saved the city, and then I saved the city again and again and again... And uh... I did this.**

(Thomas is cringing so hard at the memory as he tried to be cool swaggering down the street cockily pointing at people.)

**We don't really talk about that.**

**Look, I'm a comic book, I'm a cereal, did a Christmas album. I have an excellent theme song. And a so-so popsicle. I mean, I've looked worse.** (Thomas rubbed his face thinking of all the times he's been beaten up and nearly killed.)

**But after everything, I still love being Spider-Man. I mean, who wouldn't? So no matter how many hits I take, I always find a way to come back.** **Because the only thing standing between this city and oblivion is me. There's only one Spider-Man. And you're looking at him.**

🕷🕷🕷🕷🕷🕷🕷🕷🕷🕷🕷🕷🕷🕷🕷

________________________________

⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️

_Alright people, let's do this one last time. My name is Virgil Black._ (He covered one eye with his hair and smudged his black eye shadow under his eye and glared at the text box with his thoughts in.)

_I was bitten by a radioactive spider. And for the past couple of months, I've had Spider-Man like abilities._

_I'm pretty sure you know the rest._ (As in he lay on the floor in his room for days on end.)

_You see I hid in my room, hot a job as a barista, fell in love then fell out of love, hid in my room more, maybe too much, then a few months passed_ (to get up to date) _blah, blah, blah, super boring, I've got raging headaches from the warning singles, a drone flew into my face, I buried my Dad, my friends left me._

_But I handled it like a champion._

(As in he cried in the shower eating a tub of Ben and Jerries ice cream.)

_'Cause you know what? No matter how many times I get hit, I stay down because that's too much effort for me and I ha e crippling anxiety. I feel nothing but anxiety, so I usually let matches burn to my finger tips to feel something different._

_So, despite my job, I got a lot of time to reflect and work o myself. Did you know that Velvet Eye shadow apparently sell the best black eye shadow? And did you know, purple plaid fabric patches goes really well with black._

_This whole thing... It scared me. I'm pretty sure it's not just spider powers exist her. I'm turning invisible when someone or something scares me... I'm electrocuting something when I angry..._

_So, on top of all this, I still have a sucky job and I'm surrounded by anxiety and wanting tingles._

_I just want to get rid of my powers._

_How Spider-Man manages I'll never know._

⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️

Virgil shuffled down down the street, his large purple headphones on over his ears, blocking out the tingle in the back of his head. His black hood up.

Since being on lock down more so than usual, he had gotten creative, making clothing. He was always creative even from a young age - as in he did art. Now clothing.

He opened the door to the cafe and took off his headphones and jacket, putting an apron on as he refrained from rubbing his tired eyes due to the black eye shadow under them.

He got on with his terrible Monday, taking orders and giving coffee, it was busy, always was on a Monday. People who refused to believe it was work again or tired parents who needed a wake up call. Or his favourites, the hipsters and writers. They came here to get attention and coffee and that is it. He could spend hours watching them, just to feed their ego, but laugh quietly to himself know that they would never amount to anything.

It was evening when he felt a tingle in the back of his head, another spider warning, when in ran a male. He wore a black shirt and pants and a blue tie, a back pack slung over his shoulders and Valarie, his boss, walked out.

"Ah, Logan! Good to see you! You excited for your first day of work?"

"Yes ma'am." The male was Logan - oh yes! Logan Crofters! The eighteen year old student who was the new waiter. His hair was slicked back neatly and brunette and his eyes so dark they neared black and white skin, and he meant white like a ghost. Heck, Virgil had more colour to his skin and he wore white foundation.

Virgil pushed his dyed purple hair out the way as he watched Brittney and Logan, the kid was sweating. Like leaking sweating. Sure it could be nerves, but Virgil seriously doubted it.

As Brittney smiled, walking behind the counter, she waved, "good luck Logan!"

Logan hesitated to walk behind the counter to get a hat, because sadly the waiters all wore hats and that's when he felt it.

A tingle, almost soothing unlike the other times, happened in the back of their heads, making the two stare at each.

Logan was unsure what to say, it felt like some form of connection to the emo-like man, but it must be one-sided because he's staring at the counter and pulling at a loose piece of thread on his jacket. But then he looked up, staring at Virgil. The 'Spider Sense' stopping.

"You're like me..." Virgil murmured.

"I'm sorry...?" Logan asked, taken back by the toughness of the man's voice, looking into his dark brown eyes, that was lined with black eye shadow.

"I thought I was the only one. Well me and Spider-Man..." Virgil mumbled, and instantly Logan realised, this man had also felt the tingle.

"You... you have spider-like abilities?" Logan asked, itching where he was bit.

Virgil nodded, "I'm Virgil Black." He held out his hand.

Logan hesitated, recently his hands had been sticking everywhere, he was going to keep this hidden from customers by wearing gloves he brought with him. He grasped Virgil's hand and shook it, "Logan Crofters." He tried to pull his hand back and of course his hand stuck, panicking.

Virgil realised Logan wasn't used to any of this, and being twenty, he knew he had to be the adult and he gently placed his hand on Logan's shoulder, "hey... relax. What do you do to relax, kid?"

"Uh... I think of scientific facts and equations..." Logan admitted, blushing and he realised he was a huge nerd, but Virgil didn't care.

Virgil nodded, "okay think of that. I promise, it works."

Logan nodded, sweating again, muttering all these equations under his breath and low and behold, his hand slowly got loose.

Virgil smiled slightly, "see? That was great."

"Thanks..." Logan looked down, "you've had this longer then me then?"

"Couple of months. I've learned to control the sticking, but other then that. I haven't got a clue to what I'm doing." Virgil admitted, "keep thinking those thoughts, it'll you you through the day."

Logan nodded, "thanks Virgil..."

"No problem."

Putting this new lesson into plan, Logan went about his new job, mumbling all these scientific equations and numbers. Virgil kept a close eye on the kid worriedly, he knew he couldn't help the male. He couldn't teach him because he didn't actually know what he was doing himself.

The two finished work at the same time and stayed in the staff room, Logan was ringing his hands worriedly and Virgil sighed, in deep thought.

"Virgil—"

Apparently Logan's voice startled Virgil because now Virgil wasn't there, he had disappeared in plain sight.

"Uh... where did you go?!" Logan asked, eyes wide.

Virgil groaned, "I have an anxiety disorder and I think this is a fight or flight response sort of thing."

"Why? What's fight?"

"I've electrocuted things in pure anger and frustration. So, I usually lie on the floor and cry in my house." Virgil sighed, relaxing his shoulders best he could and slowly came back into view.

Logan watched, "fascinating..."

"Eh, not really. More like terrifying."

Logan laughed lightly, a foreign feeling as he was usually laughed at, "fair point."

"Hey, I'll walk you home. It's late and your teenager." Virgil offered, shoving his headphones into his bag.

"You don't mind?"

"Nah."

👔👔👔👔👔👔👔👔👔👔👔👔👔👔👔👔

Alright, let's go this for the last time. My name is Logan Crofters. I was bitten by a radioactive spider. (He defiantly did not stare and smack the spider when he was bit.) And for the past week I've been dealing with spider abilities - like Spider-Man. And I don't like it.

You know the rest.

I'm a student, just finishing up high school. I get straight - well - A's so I get picked on a lot and now that I'm constantly sweating, it's getting worse. The only good thing for this is the fact I don't need glasses, I just pretend to have contacts in. (He definitely doesn't go to put them on each morning only to see a blurred mess.)

Both my parents are dead, so I have a job to keep me stable as a waiter at a small cafe - it's new just starting this week in fact.

But I don't these powers - the ability to see? Fine. But everything else I hate.

But here's what I don't understand: How can there be two spider men?

👔👔👔👔👔👔👔👔👔👔👔👔👔👔👔👔

________________________________

🐱🐱🐱🐱🐱🐱🐱🐱🐱🐱🐱🐱🐱🐱🐱🐱

Alright, let's do this for the last time! My name is Patton Hart. I was bitten by a radioactive spider. (He flushed because he definitely did not scream when he was bit.) And for the last month I've been dealing with the fact I have spider abilities. (Again, defiantly didn't scare him in any way shape or form.)

You guys know the rest.

I'm a babysitter so my spider sense is always tingling, puts me on alert though. Of course every afternoon I go out skating making leaps of faith. (Defiantly not just down the street listening to music). I also don't need my glasses anymore, but I wear fake ones because I didn't I'd look weird. I also really like cats... But I'm allergic. My mom died so I buried her and I live with my Dad to keep us supported.

I frolic and I dance and I do this with my pants- okay I'm getting off track.

What I'm saying is, I don't really want my gifts. I want to be normal.

Not like Spider-Man.

🐱🐱🐱🐱🐱🐱🐱🐱🐱🐱🐱🐱🐱🐱🐱🐱

Patton just finished watching over Lucy Farmworth, a small four year old child with bright blue eyes and long blonde hair. In a way she was like Patton in looks wise. However, Patton's hair was sandy blonde and curled, with tannish pale skin and freckles. He used to need glasses, but due to the radioactive spider, he could see fine and instead wore fake round glasses.

His job meant that his spider senses were always tingling, as anytime a child was in danger, he'd jump to the rescue and save them.

Of course, being bitten by a spider and having spider abilities, while having a phobia of spiders is all very ironic yet all very terrifying. He's been sticky and sweaty, his thoughts have been louder and he'd grown too, muscles and height.

Patton sighed, he still freaked out at seeing creepy crawly death dealers, but he managed to keep his spider abilities under control. Kind of. The toughest part was sticking to everything and the constant tingling feeling in the back of his head, though I guess it did help with skating and taking care of reckless kids.

See, Patton skated a lot. He had blue roller skates and goes to the roller skate park a lot, but mainly skated just to go down the street.

He smiled as his jacket flew in the wind and smiled at all the cats in ally ways, even though he couldn't pet them because he's allergic to the small animals. Patton shoves his hands into his khaki shorts pockets and skated down the street, smiling to himself. His next child was for tomorrow, his name being Alex Mathews, only six years old.

He spun, when his spider sense went off, just as he bumped into someone, making them fall and groan. That was a slow warning. Patton noticed it was a man, with brunette hair and green eyes, a white shirt and red jacket and tanned skin, like really tanned.

"¡Disparar!" The man groaned clearly, he was Spanish.

Patton got off him, noticing the bags of food surrounding him that was now scattered about the floor. "Oh! I'm sorry— uh..." Patton went about picking up the food and into bags, thinking of the very little Spanish he knew, "¡L-Lo s-siento!" He apologised in a clear American accent, butchering the last word ever so slightly.

The man looked up, "oh it's fine Padre..." Oh, good. He could speak English.

Patton handed him his food and looked at the male, and at the same time to the two felt a tingle in the back of their heads. It was soothing, like a connection.

"You're just like me..." Patton said, "Patton... Patton Hart." He held out his hand.

"I'd rather not shake your hand due to the stickiness... and trust me, you're not like me." The man said, getting up and glaring at the floor.

"What do you mean? We have the same spider ability thing!" Patton said.

The man scoffed, "yeah right." He glared at the freckled man, "we do not have the same—" The man fell to his knees, screaming out in pain, it looked like a body was trying to escape from his left and another from his right, with some parts of his face and body showing up in different parts of his body. It was like he was glitching, like the cover of the musical Be More Chill. He stopped screaming his body now normal and he panted, "t-trust me Padre... y-you're not like me..."

Patton frowned and helped him up, "come on I'll walk you home, it's the least I can do kiddo."

"K-kiddo...? What's that...?"

"You, you know? Kid!" Patton smiled.

"I'm nineteen." He grumbled.

"So am I! Born in July." Patton smiled.

"I was born in March..."

Patton smiled, "gosh darn. You're a few months older!" He laughed lightly as the man walked to his apartment, Patton following next to him.

"Roman... Roman Royals..."

"Nice to meet you Roman." Patton smiled softly.

Roman sighed and smiled lightly, "you too Patton."

🤴🤴🤴🤴🤴🤴🤴🤴🤴🤴🤴🤴🤴🤴🤴🤴

**_Alright people, let's start at the beginning one last time. My name is Roman Royals, and I gotta say, weird things happen to me all the time. But this was really weird._** ** _I was bitten by a radioactive spider_** (definitely not itching his tanned hand now after having caught the healed wound with his brunette hair) **_after I moved from Spain. And for the past month I've been dealing with spider and non-spider abilities._**

**_You guys know the rest._ **

**_I joined the drama club. Save my brother_** (totally no regret there for the male because now Remus hates him). **_I couldn't save my dignity when I accidentally ripped a girls shirt off_** (he shivered in embarrassment).

**_But I'm in constant pain. Turns out I can duplicate myself when I need to, going from place to place, or just to help me with chores - however it's painful. Feels like each of my cells are ripping and stretching, only to sow back together in the end. And I can't control it. I've taken to hiding in my house only leaving for food or small rolls in theatre._ **

**_I can't even go out to save people like Spider-Man so I just hope he can._ **

🤴🤴🤴🤴🤴🤴🤴🤴🤴🤴🤴🤴🤴🤴🤴🤴

________________________________

Virgil sighed, watching as Logan worked. He felt bad for the kid, last night they had told each other a lot. School and work, life, family and friends. The kid was alone in every way possible and Virgil felt the need to make him feel wanted and loved, because he liked him. Saw him as a friend. One he needed to protect.

Logan walked behind the desk, sighing and stretching, "hey Virge."

"Hey... uh, you wanna hang out after work?" Virgil asked, and at Logan's weird look, he laughed, "not a date kid. You're too young for me and you're not my type - no offence. I meant two friends hanging out and getting ice-cream."

Logan smiled at that, relaxing, "sounds good." Ah friend, he's never had a friend before.

Logan went on with work until it was closing time and Virgil walked them both down the street.

"Thanks for being so nice Virgil..."

"Well us spider guys gotta stick together!... not literally." Virgil added at the end, as he realised yesterday on the walk home, Logan didn't understand idioms.

Logan laughed, a smile on his lips as they passed an underground subway station, one that seemed empty until there was a loud crash and a yell.

The two looked down the stairs only for their senses to go off and move back as cart flew out and scared Virgil so much he disappeared.

Logan frowned, walking down and Virgil followed.

"Logan!" He whisper hissed, "stop it! Don't—"

"Virgil we have to see what's going on." Logan said and looked behind the wall connected to the stairs and Virgil groaned and did the same.

"Janus, listen to me!"

"Spider-Man..." Logan and Virgil quietly gasped out in shock, in unison.

"I cannot let you release your toxic gas to turn everyone into a half snake! Brooklyn is not known for that!"

________________________________

Roman was walking down the street. He may or may not have been looking for Patton Hart. The man had stayed last night and they had talked about their personal lives. And they got along really well. Clearly, because he was on the hunt for him. It took him all day, with many near slip ups, until he found Patton skating down the sidewalk nearing noon.

"Patton!" Roman smiled, making Patton look up and grin.

"Hey Roman!" He skated towards him happily, "how are you?"

"I'm fine and you?"

"I'm great! I mean Alex was hard to take care of but, I managed." Patton admitted.

Roman laughed lightly, "well you survived. That's the important thing."

"Yeah!" Patton laughed.

The two went on a walk, well Patton skated slowly and Roman walked.

"What would you like to do?" Patton asked.

Roman looked down and shrugged, "honestly, I just want to be with you. You... you're fun."

Patton smiled softly, "come on then, let's just talk... maybe get a coffee?"

"Oh I know a place!" Roman led his to an underground subway and got two tickets, "trust me they do the best coffee."

Patton told a couple of Dad jokes and Roman taught some Spanish, getting off when they got to the location.

"I'll be back, just going to the..." Roman paused, unsure of how to say it, "lavabo." And at Patton's confused face, pointed to the male lavatories.

"Oh I'll come with you." Patton smiled, the two heading off the male stalls.

Roman now in the middle of washing his hands and Patton itching his nose, suddenly felt a tingle and outside there was banging and yelling. The two opened the bathroom door and looked out.

"Janus, listen to me!"

"Spider-Man?!" Patton and Roman whisper yelled.

"I cannot let you release your toxic gas to turn everyone into a half snake! Brooklyn is not known for that!"

________________________________

"I cannot let you release your toxic gas to turn everyone into a half snake! Brooklyn is not known for that!" Yelled Spider-Man. He wore his usual uniform, red and blue with a spiderweb pattern on and a spider on the front and back of his uniform. He had been out patrolling Brooklyn when he found Deceit trying to turn everyone into half snakes.

Deceit was a large shifter, who shifted too much to the point half of his body was part snake.

"Humanity should be better!" Deceit hissed, knocking a large bench towards the hero.

"Is that Deceit?" Virgil whispered in panic.

"Why won't you quit?!" The half snake yelled, grabbing a brick and throwing it at him.

"I don't know I guess I like population of Brooklyn not being turned into half snakes?" Spider-Man yelled, dodging an incoming attack.

Roman began backing up, pulling Patton back into the stalls with him and Virgil began doing the same with Logan but outside the station.

"Staten Island maybe, _not_ Brooklyn!" Spider-Man yelled, gripping to a wall, as a vending machine was throw at him so he let go, dodging.

As Virgil and Logan turned to run, a giant light beam was thrown at them as they fell on top of it. The beam swung back out into the room where Deceit and Spider-Man we here fighting. Virgil held on, gripping Logan's hand and turned invisible.

"No, no!" Logan yelled, his hand slipped as he fell and Virgil kept hold of the light.

"Hide Logan!"

Logan ran, sliding in between the wall and another vending machine, Deceit was throwing bombs and Spider-Man was swinging them around.

One was thrown in the bathroom completely by accident.

"Okay, time to leave." Roman yelled, pulling Patton out just as it exploded, both now exposed.

Virgil fell and grabbed Logan, still invisible, his anxiety skyrocketing. This was much too real up close and in person.

Roman and Patton ran down the train tracks, away from the battle only to skid to a stop, catching themselves before tumbling over the end of the railway into a giant room that shouldn't be there, because that wasn't there before!

"Woah!" Patton yelled, waving his arms to balance himself on the edge.

It was an enormous chamber containing a lots of chemicals and parts of a large machine, one of which the two had no idea of.

"What is this place?" Roman asked confused, gripping Patton.

Virgil and Logan ran behind them and also skidded to a stop but a little to late as the ran into the back of Roman, nudging Patton forward as he fell. Patton yelled and Roman grabbed him falling forward as well so Virgil grabbed Romans hand and Logan held Virgil steady.

"Sorry!" Virgil apologised, blushing.

But turns out they didn't need to bother with stopping Patton from falling, because Spider-Man and Deceit burst through doors above them, making all four fall straight down. Well... as straight as possible. They screamed and failed their arms, Spider-Man got a tingle and turned stopping through four, one who was glitching so it seemed now and the other turning visible and invisible. He shot four webs at them, one getting Logan's back, the other Virgil's hand, one Roman's leg and the other Patton's stomach... and the web didn't scare Patton at all... okay so Patton may have screamed more.

Spider-Man swung away to an observation ledge, high and far from the action, one that overlooked the chamber. He set the four down as he panted.

"Did you know your skates are untied?" Spider-Man asked, pointing to Patton's untied shoes.

"N-Now I do..." Patton said, in a shaky voice.

"This is a onesie so I don't really have to worry about it." Spider-Man said gesturing to himself and the uniform as Virgil finally became visible and Roman stopped splitting.

The five of them felt a tingle in the back of their heads, soothing like a connection again.

Spider-Man's eyes widened, including the mask, "I thought I was the only one." He whispered to himself.

The four young males looked between each other feeling that weird connection and then back to Spider-Man and in unison said, "you're like me."

"I don't want to be..." Patton said after a moment of silence.

"Me neither." Logan added.

"Same." Virgil agreed.

"I want them but I hate this painful and uncontrollable splitting thing and I don't want that." Roman sighed.

"I don't think you have a choice, kiddo's." Spider-Man said gently, "got a lot going through your heads, I'm sure."

"Yeah..." Virgil sighed as Logan looked down, Patton frowned and Roman clenched his hands.

"You're gonna be fine..." Spider-Mans eyes lit up, smiling getting a great idea, "I can help you. If you stick around, I can show you the ropes."

Roman sighed relieved, "yeah."

"Thank you." Patton said.

"That's be great." Virgil added as Logan sighed in relief.

"I just need to destroy this chemical quickly before it mutates everyone. Don't move. See you in a bit." Spider-Man said in a sad yet authoritative tone, that even Patton felt like a child again.

Spider-Man shot a web at the ceiling and swung to the batch of chemicals, flipping as he did so.

"How does he do that?" Roman asked.

"Possibly with a web." Virgil answered sarcastically.

Deceit landed in front of him, now back up and a fully grown snake that towered over him, "what do you think you're doing?" Hissed Deceit.

"Planning a picnic what do you think?" Spider-Man yelled, swinging up and kicking the snake in his face.

Deceit yelled and wrapped around the man suddenly, making Spider-Man groan out as the grip slowly tightened, crushing him. He had to get to the chemicals and deactivate them.

"We should go out there and help him!" Patton said suddenly getting up.

"Who are you kidding, we should not do that!" Logan responded, watching on.

Roman raised his eyebrow, "but we have to do something... he's... he's loosing."

"But he always gets back up!" Logan defended.

Patton nodded, "yeah he's... he's got this..."

Virgil got up frowning as he watched the male loose, "Logan we gotta get you down there." He said, getting an idea.

"What why?" Asked Logan.

The emo man scratched his head nervously, "to get rid of that chemical. You're a nerd, you'll know what to do."

"He'll come after me!" Logan said, paling.

"He will, that's where you come in." Virgil said, pointing to Patton, "he'll skate around, to create a distraction."

"I will?" Patton asked, shaking.

Virgil nodded, "yes. And you'll dodge when your spider senses kick in. You," he pointed to to Roman, "will get Spider-Man to safety and when Spider-Man is safe, me and you-" he pointed to Patton again, "will take Deceit out best we can."

"What now?!" Roman yelled.

"Excuse me?!" Patton cried.

Logan stared at Virgil, "how do I get sticky hands on?"

"Panic yourself. Switch between calm and panic." Virgil said as everything he did he usually connected it to emotions, "let's go."

Spider-Man yelled out, his bones crushing more, so Logan took a deep breath and jumped, managing to stick to the wall as the other three climbed down the support beam as quick as they could.

Patton got there first and whistled, "hey! Snakey! Wanna hear a joke!" Instantly the snake looked to Patton, "In which river are you sure to find snakes? The Hiss-issippi River!"

Deceit hissed and attacked him, making Patton scream and skate off. Deceit uncoiled dropping Spider-Man, who was caught by Roman and dragged him to a safe location.

"Are you okay, Spider-Man? Can you get up?!" Roman asked, worried.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine... I always get up..." Spider-Man groaned, coughing at the end, "coughing probably isn't a good sign."

Logan made it to the table full of chemicals and looked at the formula, "potassium would activate it..." He muttered to himself, noting the bit of Potassium next to the tube.

Deceit saw and lunged at Logan, Patton gasped, "tie guy, look out!"

Logan spun around, backing up into the table nearly knocking over the chemical and he closed his eyes, waiting for pain. A loud zap echoed around the room and there stood Virgil in front of him, glaring at the snake that had now flown back, against the wall and sizzling. Virgil had worked up his anger to shock him and purple bolts of lightning was now running through his veins.

"Logan, get to it. Me and skates will deal with this."

Logan nodded, getting back to work, picking up bromine and dropping it in the tube, mixing until the yellow liquid turned green, then he put a drip of fluorine in and mixed again until it turned a dark green. Patton and Virgil was going back and forth landing hits on the snake, though it was mainly through the use of other objects around the chamber and throwing them at him, hoping for a lucky shot.

Roman was checking over Spider-Man, seeing what was broke and what wasn't broke, nothing seemed broken, just bruised. He stretched suddenly and yelled, three body's of his own reaching out before going back to normal.

Spider-Man frowned, "wow... that's a unique power."

"It hurts so much. It's like my cells are being ripped and stretched, the sewn back together again." Roman frowned.

"But, if we can stop that or maybe even use it and solidify it, you can use it to fight." Spider-Man said, getting up slowly.

Roman scurried to get up too, "you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah I'll be okay, besides I gotta—"

There was a loud hiss and a large thud, that shook the entire chamber making the two rush over, only to see Deceit knocked out on the floor and Patton and Virgil panting. Logan was now holding the chemical that was now black, deactivated, he was shaking and the was a cork on the tube to keep it from spilling.

"Are you okay?" Virgil asked, checking them all over and once he saw no damage, turned his attention to Spider-Man.

Roman glared at Virgil, "I could have helped."

"You did. You saved the hero." Virgil glared.

"I wanted to fight!"

"You're power would have made you a liability!" Virgil yelled, making Romans glare fall, "and you know it..."

Roman did know it, he would have put everyone in danger and he didn't want that, no matter how much he wanted to help.

Spider-Man looked at Virgil his voice holding shock, "this was all your plan?"

"I... I guess?"

Spider-Man smiled, shown through his eyes one of which was cracked, "what's your names?"

"I'm Patton Hart. I'm a nineteen year old babysitter!" Smiled Patton, holding out his hand and they shook hands, Spider-Man's suit dirty and torn.

"I am Logan Crofters, I'm just finishing high school." Logan nodded, setting down the test tube.

"I'm Roman Royals... I'm Spanish, nineteen and an actor." Roman smiled, his confidence coming back, "I'm five months older then Patton." It was as if he was the eldest of the group.

Virgil rolled his eyes, "Virgil Black."

"Anymore information?" Roman asked.

"What do you want me to do after a situation like that, kid? Hold hands and sing Kumbaya?!" Virgil yelled, running a hand through his hair as he flicked between visible and invisible.

Spider-Man saw the clear anxiety issue he had and the power that was clearly connecting to his anxiety, and immediately took off his mask, "easy Virgil... It's okay. I'm Thomas Sanders..."

Logan and Patton stared, watching as Thomas tried to comfort Virgil, by revealing his identity and Roman held back a squeal. He knew exactly who Thomas was. He was a famous YouTuber and actor, apart of the Thomas Sander's channel.

Virgil didn't even bat an eye to the reveal of Spider-Man, "h-hey Thomas... give me a second..." He did his usual routine of breath and naming things starting with five going to one, then slowly became visible.

"You don't need to tell us anything..." Thomas assured, gently putting his hand on the man's shoulder.

"I'm a barista. I'm not special..." Virgil said, looking down, "I'm twenty and I have an anxiety disorder..."

"Huh, well I'm thirty seven." Thomas smirked, "in my eyes your still a kid."

Virgil noticed how Thomas looked, his hair was greying, he had tired bags under his eyes and wrinkles next to his eyes and on his forehead, his nose had a bump in and of course bruises littered his face. "You look tired, Thomas." He said softly, making Thomas sigh, his shoulder slouching.

"I am..."

Roman watched, his hero in every sense of the word, was just a normal human being... He got tired and beat down like the rest of them.

Patton frowned, this man, who was highly praised and looked up to was old and weakening. He was tired, like a normal guy. Not just some spider guy - which Patton shivered at.. Spiders.

Even Logan looked on in shock and confusion, Spider-Man was the great hero, never beat, always gets back up. But, it looked like he wanted to stay down.

"Don't get me wrong I love being Spider-Man!" Thomas said and that was the truth, but he was tired. He's had no break. He wasn't this great guy, he wasn't a god amongst man. He was just your average joe.

Virgil smiled sadly, "come on Thomas, let's get you home and cleaned up."

Thomas smiled gratefully, "thanks... I'll help you all control your powers tomorrow... you can stay at mine so I can watch over you all." Glancing to Roman subtly due to his painful power.

Roman nearly fainted, Logan nodded and Patton was freaking out, Spiders.

"Rest is more important right now." Virgil said.

"Yeah... I'll show you the way."

________________________________

After the freak out of last night and the fact it was very awkward, Patton was relieved to see no spiders anywhere. He jumped right into father mode, cooking breakfast for the five of them, the radio on quietly in the background.

Logan walked in yawning, "good morning Patton..."

"Morning Logan!" Patton greeted cheerfully, so much so it nearly threw Logan off. But then he remembered, these people were like him. There was no reason to fight or argue with each other.

"Listen here you Gótico Pesadilla!"

"Did you just call me a gothic nightmare, Princey?!"

Well, almost no reason to...

"Oh you understand Spanish?"

"Yes!"

Roman glared, "you can't go scaring people by turning invisible!"

"I can't help it!" Virgil yelled, defending himself, "that's like saying stop multiplying yourself!"

"That's different!" It was true. Roman knew what his body was doing, he always tried to stop it, which only resulted in more pain sometimes he'd give up but bring them back instantly.

"Then stop telling me to control mine!" Virgil yelled angrily.

Roman glared, "listen here Hot Topic! You're dangerous! You're so dangerous!"

"And you're a liability!" Virgil yelled back.

"Virgil! Roman! Enough!" Thomas yelled, pushing them back roughly, "you're both a liability! You're powers are both useless and dangerous since you can't control them!"

Virgil and Roman glared around Thomas, who sighed annoyed, rubbing his tired eyes.

"Look, just... relax... okay? You'll learn, you're all in the same boat so stop fighting. Okay?" Thomas said, gently. Despite Virgil saying he was twenty he sure acted like a kid.

Virgil moved to the kitchen and sat down, burying his face into his arms and Roman sat away from him, tapping his foot on the tiled floor tiredly, not looking at Virgil annoyed.

Logan made a pot of coffee and sighed tiredly sitting down as Patton platted up all the food and Thomas sat with them, thanking Patton, because nobody had made him breakfast since he'd grown up.

Virgil had work that day, so did Patton, Roman had a small role and Logan had both work and school, but non of them cared. They all just sat there. Minds whirling. And non of them called in or went.

"So what do you all like to do?" Thomas asked, noticing how uneasy everyone was.

Patton smiled, "I like to skate a lot and eat a cookie or two. Watch cartoons and sing and draw - though I am bad! Oh! I like cats but I'm allergic" He laughed.

"I like to read and do science projects." Logan flushed in embarrassment. He was such a nerd.

"Hey don't worry about it kid," Virgil smiled, "I might be a 'gothic nightmare' but-"

Roman interrupted, "that doesn't sound right... what's the other one? Begins with an e." He said, the 'e' sounding more like an 'eh' due to his native language.

"Emotional?" Patton asked, but Roman frowned. That didn't sound right.

"Emo?" Logan offered.

Roman clicked his fingers, "emo! You're an emo nightmare!" Thomas winced at the nickname.

Virgil glared, "thanks Roman... fine I'm an 'emo nightmare' and sure I like My Chemical Romance and Paramore, but I also like art. I made this jacket myself and I also really like Disney and musicals."

Logan smiled, at least he wasn't the only 'weird' one.

Roman blinked, actually shocked, "you... you like Disney...? And Musicals?"

"Yeah... I like Heathers I guess? I played JD one year in high school." Virgil admitted.

"So did I! I love musicals and Disney too! I write and I draw! And I actually really love your jacket, it's so edgy - which is good by the way!" Roman gushed and Virgil could tell in was genuine, "I guess I'm quiet a fanciful guy... maybe that's why I can split? So I can lead an army or something."

Logan raised an eyebrow, "that would make sense! It would also make sense as to why you bring them back instantly too, you know you're not ready."

Roman flushed, "I hate to admit it Pocket Protector but yeah, it's true, I'm not ready."

Patton smiled, "hey, you'll get there soon kiddo."

Thomas smiles watching them, feeling the tension slowly ease, though his spider senses could tell there was still tension between Virgil and Roman, which he felt when Roman asked about a cape and Virgil said it was stupid and disrespectful to have a cape.

________________________________

Deceit got up then next morning, groaning and whimpering as he changed back to his normal half snake and half human self. He noticed the lack of formula and let out a yell of anger, punching the wall, successfully cracking a knuckle or two.

"You know, you really should keep your anger in check, Janus." Said a nasally voice.

Janus spun around, glaring at the man that seemed to be hovering in midair, "shut up."

"You want to kill the spider?" The man smirked.

"Yeah! But he has four kids with him now!" Janus growled, making the man laugh.

"I'll deal with the kids, we'll take Spidey down together, so long as you give me that machine and work with me." The man said, smirking and pointing to a machine up in the far right.

Janus glared, "what would you need that for?"

"I'm planning to rule over more then just our world." The man smirked evilly.

Janus stared and crossed his arms, "and Spider-Man will be dead?"

"Spider-Man will die, yes."

Sure the guy was shady, even for him, but to get rid of Spider-Man.

"I'm in."

________________________________

"Let's start with sticking and unsticking." Thomas said, taking the four males to an abandoned and secluded building site.

"What is this place?" Patton asked, looking around the large observations and cranes, with parts of unfinished buildings.

Logan ran a hand though his hair, "it was supposed to be a few gymnasium all close to each other, but the project was scrapped due to taxes and funding."

Thomas nodded, "it's the perfect place to practice. Plenty of walls to climb, things to shoot webs at, things to pick up strength wise, fighting skills and to sense incoming danger."

"Hold on fighting?" Virgil asked, sure he didn't mind helping Thomas out of that deadly situation the night before, but this... this was like being a superhero.

"I'm more concerned with the webs!" Patton squeaked, webs, spider webs. He shivered at the thought, "okay confession time. I have a huge phobia of spiders."

Roman laughed, "but they aren't even real webs, they're just chemically made ones- but if need be I will think of an alternative." He finished, his laughter now serious.

Logan frowned, "you have spider powers and you're afraid of the webs that aren't real spider webs?"

"Well Logan, they replicate spider things, we look human!" Patton defended himself, his voice squeaky.

Thomas frowned, "we'll work up to facing your fear, Pat."

"And if I can't?"

"We can make the web a different colour and call it something like shooters." Virgil offered, trying to calm down the terrified, fatherly man.

Patton nodded, "thanks kiddo."

"I'm literally older then you."

Thomas walked to the wall, it wasn't too large yet not too small and the men followed, "you need to visualise yourself sticking to the wall."

"Like glue?" Patton asked.

Thomas scratched his head, "no, there's small hairs on your finger tips to help you stick."

"Hairs?" Asked Roman, frowning in disgust, rubbing the tips of his fingers together as if testing it out and Thomas shrugged, he didn't know much either about that. Well, he did when he searched up when he first got these powers but that was twenty two years ago, when he was fifteen.

Logan's face lit up, "oh you mean the setae that covers a spiders legs! See, the setae branches off into even smaller hairs called setules. The setae and setules work by exchanging electrons with surfaces, creating enough attraction across the surface area that the spider - well males in this case - stick to the surface." Logan said, smiling proud of himself.

Patton was now picturing a large, hairy spider and whimpered, while Romans face was turning more sour. How gross.

Logan saw and frowned, looking to Virgil and Thomas, both with an impressed look on their faces.

"You know him?" Thomas whispered to Virgil.

Virgil nodded smiling like a proud Dad and whispered, "just over a day. But he's smart, I can tell you that now. So incredibly smart."

Logan didn't hear them, but seeing that they were impressed made him smile.

Thomas continued his lesson, "imagine the hairs gripping onto the wall."

Roman looked up at the wall and placed his fingertips on the brick and cement, he closed his eyes. Vividly imagining tiny hairs sticking out of his fingers, sticking into the wall, he slowly began to pull himself up but of course he couldn't move, "how do I unstick?"

"You relax." Virgil said, making Thomas look at him. Virgil gestured to the males, apologetically so Thomas took over again.

"Yeah, relax. What do you do to relax?" Thomas asked.

Roman thought, "singing."

"We'll sing in your head and you alternate between the two." Thomas said, "trust me it becomes second nature after a while."

Roman began to sing Kiss the Girl in his head from The Little Mermaid, the hairs slowly becoming unstuck. He then thought of them sticking and then sang again. It took about ten minutes before he even began to pull himself off the ground and began climbing the wall, smiling and he laughed nervously.

Logan did the same, admittedly it was a bit easier considering he'd gotten used to not sticking and was just a little bit behind Roman.

Patton hasn't even tried, he was too busy shaking, so Thomas gently placed a hand in his shoulder, "look, you don't have to do this today, or tomorrow. Okay? We can work up, so your phobia isn't as prominent or bad. Because, I hate to say this. You don't have much of a choice."

The man gently placed his hands on the wall and slowly began to crawl up the wall, trying desperately not to think of the fact that there were spider hairs coming out of his finger tips and that they were just add ons.

Thomas smiled and turned to Virgil, "your turn."

Virgil looked down, "not my thing, old man."

"Come on kid, you gotta go up there. Logan looks up to you I can see it, if you don't he won't as well. He'll come down."

Virgil sighed, not to sure why anyone would look up to him and hesitantly placed his hands on the wall and began to crawl, he found it surprisingly easy.

Logan glanced down, seeing Virgil and smiled, momentarily loosing concentration and slipping. He yelled as he fell and Virgil reached out and caught him, helping him back on the wall.

"I got ya kid."

"Thanks Virge..."

Roman watched from the top of the wall, his eyes softening watching Virgil and his heartbeat quickening.

Patton got next to Roman eventually and grinned, "Virgil huh?"

"What?" He asked, scoffing, then putting his top teeth on his lower lip letting out a loud, "pfft!"

"So, nothing?"

"Oh please! Condenar y la oscuridad, wishes he could have me." Roman said, turning Spanish for a second.

"I'm not doom and gloom, Príncipe rebajar." Virgil said back.

Roman glared, "I'm not a prince knock off!"

Logan smiled, "you speak Spanish?"

"Yeah. Learned in college." Virgil admitted.

Patton frowned, "I'm no good. I only know a bit."

"Better then non at all." Logan said, a neutral look falling over his face again.

Roman sighed, "when do we get suits?"

"Not yet, we just started." Logan said.

"I don't want to bother him." Patton admitted, frowning.

Virgil sighed, "after you've all had enough training. I can try and make the suits?"

"You'd... You'd do that?" Roman asked.

Virgil had a soft smile, "sure."

"Alright guys, you coming back down?" Yelled Thomas from below.

Roman smiled and got up, he steadied himself on the wall, hands and feet behind him and leapt off, spinning in the air and doing the stereotypical spider-man landing.

Virgil rolled his eyes, "show off!"

Patton followed, but he slid down the wall slowly and nervously.

Logan crawled down carefully, worried of falling and hurting himself.

Then Virgil, who simply leapt down, doing a superhero landing.

"You know that's bad for your knees, kiddo." Patton said, in a fatherly tone.

"I was just about to say that!" Logan laughed lightly.

Virgil rolled his eyes and reminded him, "I'm literally older then you Patton."

________________________________

Thomas made lunch, watching the four males secretly, who watched a Disney movie - kinda of.

Roman watched a Disney movie and sang along, while Virgil glanced between the movie and his phone, the two debating at times of different meanings behind the movies. While Logan and Patton talked about BBC's Sherlock Holmes, apparently they two enjoyed to secretly cosplay as Sherlock and Watson.

Thomas turned around and accidentally dropped a knife, cursing himself quietly as it clattered to the ground.

The noise made Logan and Patton jumped, and a quiet yelp from the latter, but Roman and Virgil had a more severe reaction.

Roman split, as he tried to stop himself, three frigates stretching out and as if glitching from his body and he screamed in pain. Virgil flickered between invisibility and visibility, but got up quickly knowing what was to happen next as purple sparks shot from him. The two calmed down, their powers stopping and Roman panted.

Patton and Logan went to them, but Thomas webbed them down quickly, just in case Virgil was still on edge and rushed over.

"Virgil, Roman... am I okay to touch you both?" Thomas asked, gently, his hands raised to show he meant no harm.

Roman nodded, but Virgil shook his head in fear.

Thomas gently brushed Romans hair, "we have to control your powers..."

Logan got an idea, "what if we could control your splitting or at least, numb the pain."

Roman sighed, "and how would that be possible...?"

"I can make a device... like gloves or something?" Logan offered, already thinking of all the possibilities and circuits.

"What makes you think you can do that?" Roman asked, doubtfully.

Logan smiled, as if proud of himself, "because I'm a nerd... can you cut me out of this Thomas?"

Thomas looked to the webbing and his eyes widened, "oh sorry-!" He rushed off.

Virgil stayed away from them all, shoving his hands in his pockets. His biggest fear was causing pain on people. He panicked himself on purpose and turned invisible and left to go upstairs.

"Virgil?" Roman asked worried, looking around for the male.

Thomas came back, cutting the webbing off of Patton and Logan carefully.

Logan stretched his hand, "I'm going to go out and look for some wiring."

"Oh I'll come with you! If that's okay!" Patton smiled, making Logan nod.

Thomas patted Romans knee, "I'll help you control it."

________________________________

Logan and Patton was out now, Virgil upstairs and it was just Roman and Thomas alone.

"What causes it?" Thomas asked.

Roman thought, "anything... it's usually random, or when I want to get somewhere, or if something scares me... or if I feel attacked..."

"How does it feel?"

The man sighed, "it feels like each of my cells are ripping and stretching, only to sew back together in the end. Like another part of me is trying to get out..."

Thomas nodded, "maybe you need to think of it more, containing it, be more alert. But you also need to let it get out, when you want it out. Visualise it..."

Roman nodded, closing his eyes, suddenly he stretched and he gritted his teeth in pain, taking deep breaths, visualising another him, multiplying from his body. He opened his eyes, to see another version of him, sat on the couch, looking around.

"Well then... never thought this would happen..." The other Roman said, as the original Roman stared.

' ** _I wonder if I can control him?_** ' Roman thought.

He concentrated on him and raised his left arm, Roman Dos (two) copied him and grimaced in discomfort of having free will taken away, "I don't like that."

"Sorry! Uh-"

"By the way, where's Virgil gone?" Roman Dos asked, looking around, knowing exactly what Roman thought of the emo like man.

Roman blushed, "I have no idea..."

"You worried about him, we both are." Roman Dos said.

Thomas tapped his chin, "interesting... you share thoughts and feelings and you can control him if you wish..."

"I'd rather you didn't though." Roman Dos spoke up, raising his left hand slightly to show he was talking and to gain control over his hand again.

Roman nodded, "yeah, yeah, sure..."

"Try and bring him back in Roman." Thomas said, "visualise him coming back to you."

Roman closed his eyes, picturing Roman Dos stretching and fusing with him again and he opened his eyes, Roman Dos now gone.

"Okay... not too hard." Roman mumbled quietly to himself.

"But now it comes the hard part, controlling those random outburst." Thomas said frowning, making Roman sigh.

"Excelente..."

________________________________

Patton walked next to Logan, who walked in silence and was slightly uncomfortable. He hasn't talked to Patton really, sure in front of the spider group but now it was just them.

"So, Logan... how's school?"

Logan grimaced, feeling as if he was talked down to, "you are asking me about school...?"

Patton shrugged, "guess I am... favourite book?"

At that Logan smiled, "The Murder of Roger Ackroyd by Agatha Christie!"

Patton smiled, his breath catching in his throat noticing how cute that smile was, "well don't spoil it, I might give a read. It seems good based on your excitement!"

Logan's face fell into a neutral look and flushed, "my apologies. I realise I am a 'nerd' and-"

"It's a good thing, you're going to be able to help control Romans... Splitting and ease the pain." Patton smiled gently, his rosy cheeks glistening in the sunlight.

Logan stared, only just noticing the small freckles on Patton's cheeks and nose, more that littered his forehead, arms and legs, clustering at the elbows and knees. "And if I can't help him?" Logan asked, standing outside the hardware store.

Patton smiled sweetly, "you tried your best and that's all anyone can do."

________________________________

Roman sketched out some gloves and shoes, as well as a Spider-Man outfit, it looked bad and his ideas were there and some weren't there. The suit was missing something but he didn't know what. His suit was mainly all white, besides the gloves and boots, with a red belt with a crown and a red mask covering his head with the letters SP on the front. But he was more focused on the gloves and shoes for the outfit, they were large, going up to his elbow and knees, with triangular like points at the end and yellow. He thought it went with the hero look and didn't actually think about practicality for day use.

Thomas frowned, sipping his coffee on the sofa. Virgil was still in the guest room and hadn't come out and the door was locked from the inside.

Logan walked in, holding bags upon bags upon bags of wires, metal, circuits and more, with Patton carry bags as well.

They set them down as Roman rushed over, "calculator watch! Can you possibly do this for me?!" He shoved the sketch under Logan's nose, a large smile on his face, one Logan couldn't say no to.

"Sure, but only after I focus more on day time practicality." Logan said, making Roman whine but nod, the nerd was right after all.

Patton frowned, "where's Virge?"

Roman gestured you stairs with his thumb, not at all bothered now, "upstairs in his room, moping probably."

"He's been in there since his powers went crazy." Thomas said, worried for him, "his doors locked from the inside."

"Go try again. You're older and you have more experience, so maybe he'll listen to you." Patton said.

"I already have." Thomas sighed, rubbing his tired eyes with greying bags under them.

Patton gave the man a stern glare, "try again."

Thomas looked to Patton and stood up straight - well as straight as he could since he's gay. Patton's glare was terrifying and he felt like a scolded child despite being older. "Alright." Spider-Man rushed off upstairs again and knocked on the door, "Virgil? It's me, Thomas... again. Look, everyone's worried, me included could you—" he pushed the handle down and noticed it wasn't locked anymore.

He opened the door slowly and noticed Virgil sat on the bed, headphones on and music at full blast listening to what Thomas thought was What's Up Danger by Blackway and Black Caviar. His eye shadow was smudged even more below his eyes and his eyes red and puffy with dried tears and a sketchbook open on his lap as he drew, which he realised was why the door was locked, so nobody knew he sneaked out to get his sketchbook.

Thomas noticed it was a Spider-Man suit for one of the boys downstairs and he smiled, noticing how it was blue with skates, hearts on it, a spider web pattern, what look liked paw pads and cat ears and whiskers, with spider webs coming out from the side. Thomas gently tapped Virgil's shoulder, making the man yelp and fling his headphones to the side.

"Sorry Virgil! It's just me!" Thomas assured, holding out his hands in surrender to show he meant no harm to the anxiety filled man.

Virgil held his chest, trying to calm his beating heart, "jeez! Thomas!"

"You was worrying everyone, me included and I just did that." He apologised, sitting down on the bed, looking over the sketch, "you drew this? It's amazing."

Virgil flushed a bright red, one which pierced through his white foundation, "it's for Patton. I know he looks up to you, but has a phobia of spiders so... that's why there's cat ears and paw pads... yet still with the webbing pattern. And these are wigs, I felt bad Roman and I had... 'special powers' and wanted to give Patton something..."

Thomas looked at him, "can I look through?"

The man hesitated but eventually nodded, so Thomas did, he saw Logan's next. It looked mechanical, with a long, dark blue leather jacket and Thomas looked to Virgil for an explanation, "the jackets more for branding, since he likes dark blue and it's mechanical so he can have a built in criminal detector sort of thing - like off RoboCop!" Virgil explained, placing a piece of paper down to show an example. "I thought robotics was something Logan would enjoy, keeping him stress free from all that's happening."

Thomas nodded and turned it over and noticed Romans, it was mainly all white exalt from a red shield symbol on the front and a small dagger at his side, a red cape - which Virgil had said a while ago was stupid - and a red mask which only covered the face not the hair. "The dagger is sort of like Peter Pan, and the cape because well... I felt bad about the cape thing... red mask because it didn't look right, just being white and a spider web to show off spider abilities and his hair is out because Roman likes his hair." Virgil explained, he wouldn't admit to watching Roman fix his hair at least ten times while watching the movie.

"You know, Roman's drawn some gloves out for the costume he's drawn." Thomas said, "I don't think he likes the costume he's done, but he does like the gloves. I think it'd go well with your costume for him."

Virgil smiled thankfully, "you think?"

"Yeah. Where's yours?" He asked flipping through and noticing it wasn't there.

Virgil looked down, "I'm not cut out to be Spider-Mam... My abilities are dangerous and I can't control them. I'll never be ready..."

Thomas frowned, "at least try. You have to."

"How?"

"Everything you do is based on emotion. You can't let that emotion control you, you have to control it."

"I do!" Virgil said, "I use my emotions-"

Thomas gently squeezed Virgil's shoulder, "you need to control your abilities without your emotions, kid. And I know it's hard, but sometimes you get scared and turn invisible... which isn't safe, for you or the others. Or you might get angry and... well you know." His eyes trailed to the door and Virgil's shoulders fell.

"Leave me alone."

Thomas sighed and went out.

________________________________

Deceit groaned as he pulled a piece of metal to a large machine. There was two, which pointed to the middle of the room. "You sure this is a good idea?" Deceit asked.

"Oh I'm sure, don't you worry." The nasally voice said, "we'll rule the multiverse, Janus."

"We will?" Janus asked, smirking.

The man smirked, "of course." The man had no intentions of giving Deceit anything in the end besides five dead spiders.

Deceit just did the heavy lifting for him.

Thomas was on patrol and heard grunting from within a basement of what looked like a hotel, and restaurant that was closed for the night. Well as closed as possible due to it being a hotel. He jumped in through an open window and at the very top and jumped down an elevator shoot and fell down, sliding on the cables. He landed in the basement, creeping around on a railing and noticed the large machine and Deceit. He looked to the man behind the glass and frowned.

"Oh Doc, what are you doing?" He whispered, sighing.

"Hey, you!" A man yelled and Spider-Man rushed out, but it didn't mean he got off scott-free.

________________________________

Roman had been informed of Virgil sketching out a suit and had slipped his sketch under the man's door last night at midnight.

The group was now sat around the table eating, without Virgil, Logan patching up Thomas wounds from a battle the night before. They were all getting worried for the twenty year old and Patton wished he could calm his dark strange son's nerves, he wished he could just take his ability away so he wasn't worried.

Virgil rushed down stairs and slammed the sketchbook on the table, making them all jump, Roman nearly split, had he not focused on keeping himself together immediately. At this success and slight pain, Thomas gave a satisfied and proud nod.

"Right Roman, I got your sketch and it's really good! I wondered why it looked so off mine and yours separately!" Virgil explained, showing his original and Roman nodded, it did look off as did his.

"But! It's better then mine I like it!" Roman said, since Virgil's was better and was touched he gave him a cape despite finding it stupid, but Virgil waved him off.

"However! I combined them!" He flipped the page, showing his design with the face mask being red and his hair showing, a cape and the shield but in the shield was the letters SP, the belt with a crown on, the dagger to the side and the yellow gloves and boots.

Romans eyes widened, "santa mier-"

Virgil's eyes widened, noticing Roman was about to say a swear in Spanish and cut him off in Spanish, "¡Idioma!"

Roman frowned as everyone watched on in confusion unsure what they were saying, all Patton understood was Virgil saying 'language' in Spanish.

"Did you just scold me?" Roman asked, a smile creeping up on his face.

"Maybe?" Virgil smirked, not noticing the others take a look at the suits.

________________________________

Logan was sat in his guest room, focusing on making Roman small bracelets for his wrists and ankles, so controlling the splitting would be easier and less painful. Currently he was rewiring the circuits so the current could flow between them... pun not intended. He rubbed his eyes tiredly, he'd been at this for about an hour now and he's still struggling and he's tired and sore.

'What if I can't do this?' He thought with immense doubt and worry. 'What if I let Roman down? What if I let everyone down?' His spider sense went off, just as hands touched his shoulders and a coffee mug was placed in front of him, making him spin around in his chair.

Patton was there, a worried look on his face and glasses not on.

"You're not wearing your glasses." Was the first thing Logan said, making Patton laugh.

"I don't need glasses anymore. The bite fixed my sight, I wear fake ones because I look weird without them." Patton then gestured to Logan as if it proved his point.

Logan shook his head, "no, I think you look cute with and without them." His eyes widened in horror from his words and Patton blushed as he began to sweat nervously.

'Why did I say that?' Logan asked himself, wiping away the sweat, only for more to come. 'Why am I so sweaty?'

"You think I'm cute?" Patton asked, his eyes widening and shining slightly, a small smile gracing his lips as he held his hands together, under his chin, his smiling growing.

Logan groaned and clapped his hands with each word, "we.get.it.you're.a.dor.ab.le."

Patton laughed shyly and blushed, "well... you are my hero."

Logan blushed, "I'm younger then you."

"I know, but... not that young. Only a year and... look, if this is weird, I'll leave and we can forget this every happened. I don't want to upset you or make you uncomfortable, or even—"

Logan hesitated and kissed Patton's cheek quickly. Jeez, he knew the guy for a day and a half as he's already doing stuff like this? Patton's face went bright red, relieved he didn't wear glasses now because they'd probably be steamed up.

"Thanks for the coffee Patton." Logan smiled gently and Patton smiled back shyly.

"You're welcome."

________________________________

Thomas forced everyone to have a break, to take a break from inventing, cleaning, sewing - since Virgil was given the okay with the suits - and power controlling. The five sat on the sofa, watching bloopers for the office, laughing. Logan and Patton sat close to each other, shoulders brushing against each other as they smiled at each other. Virgil set his hand down on the sofa and Roman was letting his fingers gently brush against the older man's hand.

Thomas smiled, ' **I've only had my spider sons for a day and half. But if anything happened to them, I would kill everyone in this room and then myself.** '

"So, what are your spider names?" Thomas asked the four looking at his spider sons.

"Spider-Prince!" Roman smiled, holding up his left arm, and his right arm underneath as he looked off proud of himself.

Patton's eyes lit up as he smiled from practically ear to ear, "Spider-Cat!"

Logan frowned, thinking of his superhero name. If he was honest he didn't give it much thought and so shrugged his shoulders unbothered, "Techno-Spider."

Virgil didn't answer, he wasn't sure how to. He had given everything that's happened lately a good think. With the instability of his powers, his Anxiety Disorder, his dark and brooding nature and the fact he was not helpful in anyway, shape or form.

"Virgil?" Oh, they were waiting for an answer from him!

He looked down, "well... I'm... I'm not going to be a 'Spider-Man'..."

They stared at him, confused and frowning as Thomas squinted, "Virgil—"

"I don't want to be. Okay? I want to be a normal guy... It's bad enough know you'll be in dangerous situations all the time and-" at this he started to turn invisible and visible again, "I'll be a distraction and I can't control this—"

Thomas placed a hand on Virgil's shoulder, snapping him out of the frenzy he was putting himself in and looked at Thomas confused and worried. "Virgil, you need to calm down. Non of that is tr—"

"I'm not fit to be a superhero!" Virgil yelled, angrily and immediacy he got up as electricity shot from him.

Everyone stared.

"Why do you thinks I've not made a suit for myself?" He asked sadly, then going upstairs angrily.

Thomas sighed, "don't worry, I'll talk to him." He walked off, hearing Roman sigh.

"I hope Virge changes his mind." Roman admitted, "I think he'd make a great leader..."

"It's because you like him." Patton teased with a smile.

Roman raised his eyebrow, "oh yeah? Then what's happening between you and Logan?"

Logan blushed and Patton stuttered out some excuse, but all Roman could think about was the fact Patton was right. He did like the older man.

________________________________

Thomas found Virgil curled up on the guest bed, listening to music, tears rolling down his cheeks and Virgil's spider sense tingled, making him sit up. "Virgil..."

He took off his headphones and frowned, "Thomas-"

"We're going out tomorrow, practicing web shooting after I made them... I'll fit them to the colour scheme." Thomas said, "you're coming too... right?"

Virgil sighed, hesitating and nodded, "fine..."

Thomas sighed and got up, walking out.

________________________________

Here they all stood, back at the abandoned work sight, with cuffs on their wrists, one blue, one grey, one yellow and one white.

Thomas showed his own web shooter, "this button is what you press, you double tap to release, then twist it out." He twisted it out, "you tap once to shoot."

Patton frowned, "and if we fall?"

"I'll catch you." Thomas assured.

They all hesitated, worried about about it. This was all knew and they didn't know what it'd feel like. Thomas waited patiently, knowing how hard it could be.

Virgil sighed, he wanted to get this over with, so he could go back to being Virgil Black, the depressed barista who's a disaster gay. He walked forward and held up his hand in the signature Spider-Man pose and shot the web off. The white webbing was shot and stuck to a wall and twisted his wrist instantly and pulled himself up, swinging. He double tapped releasing it and continued to repeat the process, a small smile gracing his lips.

Logan watched and soon followed suit, shooting and twisting, following Virgil with a giddy smile. He was actually doing it! He was swinging!

Roman had a warm smile on his face, watching Virgil, "wait for me bebé!" He swung after Virgil, laughing as the wind blew threw his hair.

Virgil and Roman now swung together, smiling at each other gently.

"Did you just call me babe?"

Roman blushed, "maybe...?"

Patton hesitated, his breathing uneven from the spider webs.

Thomas gently placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'll help you? Or is it the shooters?"

"I'm sorry Thomas..."

"I'm not angry." Thomas promised.

Patton looked down, "it's the webs... they scare me..."

"What if I made it a different colour? Like light blue or grey." Thomas offered.

Patton nodded thankful, "I'll try and do it now, since you can't magically make it blue or grey."

"That would be good if I could." Thomas laughed.

Patton looked to Logan who was now standing on the side of the wall, waiting for Patton with a gentle smile, his tie dangling at the side. Patton laughed, aiming to him and shot of, landing next to him, "hey Logan."

"Hey Patton." Logan held out his hand and Patton took it and they both shot off, hand in hand with large smiles on their faces.

________________________________

The three males stood in their rooms, wearing their outfits, Romans gloves for his uniform now completed, Logan's uniform, Patton's wings and his skates complete too.

Virgil and Thomas were waiting for them downstairs, Virgil scrolling on his phone and Thomas was fixing Patton's shooter so the webbing was grey - as requested by Virgil and okayed by Patton.

Roman was the first down and hugged Virgil instantly, "oh Virgil it's amazing! Thank you so much!"

Virgil blushed and hugged back, "uh, glad you like it Roman..."

Roman pulled back, smiling as seen with the eyes, the man thankful he had his mask on as he was blushing a deep read and his heart beat thumping fast and loudly.

"This jacket truly is amazing." Logan complimented.

Patton was hitting his heels on the new skates, retracting the wheels and then popping them out, doing the same to his sides, tapping them down on his thighs and bringing them up, creating wings.

Logan and Thomas obviously helped with the mechanical part of things, which is why Logan had retractable spider legs, one's which severely scared Patton, but Logan assured he wouldn't use them unless necessary.

Roman frowned, "Virgil, are you sure you don't want to have a suit?"

"I'm sure Ro..." The kid nickname died a while ago now for Roman, finding himself helplessly attracted to him.

Thomas sighed and mumbled to himself, "a shame, you'd make a great leader." He got up handing Patton the shooter, "all fixed kid."

"Thanks Pops!" Patton smiled, skipping off, not noticing Thomas freeze in shock.

His spider son just called him Dad.

________________________________

Virgil was struggling with his abilities even a week down the line, while Roman could now stop himself completely.

Thomas would take them out to fight a few low down criminals, with no immediate threat or danger and Thomas made Virgil stay behind constantly. The fights wouldn't last long and sure they sometimes got injuries and suits ripped, but it was the safest way. Logan would patch their wounds and Virgil would fix their suits.

Thomas taught Virgil how to fight at the abandoned building site. He taught them all then threw the three out into the streets pretty much so they could learn that was as well. But, because Virgil wasn't, he taught him privately.

Roman would always beg Thomas to let Virgil come, but Thomas wouldn't budge and every time Logan and Patton would calm him down saying it was for the best.

"Thomas, Virgil can fight!" Roman would say, his eyes sad and shoulders slumped.

"He's staying here." Thomas would reply eyes stern, arms crossed.

Virgil would sighed and gently nudge Roman, "the old man's right, Princey." Then he would go on to say, "you all stay safe and nobody die."

They'd reassure him they would be safe and Virgil would spend the night panicking and Roman would take his anger and frustration out on the bad guys, missing his Chemically Imbalanced Romance. Yes his. There was something growing between the two, he could feel it more in the last week that had gone by. Anything Virgil did he found adorable and Virgil's laugh, god his laugh! His smile, his eyes... Roman was in love, he couldn't deny it any longer.

Logan and Patton was no better with each other, they've started to share a room together. Just cuddling each other, private hand holding. Logan finding himself lost in thought at Patton's smile and cute rosy cheeks, sometimes even laughing at Patton's Dad jokes. And Patton would listen with rapt attention to whatever Logan had to say, he might not understand something but he was learning. He always loved how excited Logan got. They actually made a good pair when fighting off bad guys together as they had each other's backs.

Logan never used his robotic spider legs, Patton never needed to fly and Roman never needed to split. Sometimes Patton skated though it was more for fun then actual need.

That night Roman found himself outside of Virgil's room nearing midnight, pacing outside his door scared. His plan was to tell the man how he felt, yet couldn't work up the courage to.

The door swung open, revealing an annoyed Virgil, "dude, what do you want?"

"I know it's late—"

"Yet you still came."

"But I have to tell you something."

Virgil sighed and moved to the side, lifting his arm to let him in. Roman rushed inside and made no move to sit down, now terrified to say what he wanted.

"Sit down Ro." Virgil said softly, seeing the worried look on his face as he shut the door softly.

Roman hesitated and sat down on the bed as Virgil sat opposite him on the desk chair in the room, patiently waiting for him to talk.

' ** _Oh god, oh god, oh god! He's waiting for me! Just say it, just say it-_** '

"I like your pyjamas!"

' ** _I can't say it._** '

Virgil frowned looking to his purple jumper and black pyjama pants, "uh, thanks? Roman whats w—"

"Anyway I gotta go!" Roman stood up abruptly, "see ya tomorrow Virge!" He rushed out the room with plans to bury himself alive, god that was embarrassing.

Virgil frowned, but let him leave and left him alone, lying down on the bed and sighing. "God Ro, what are you doing to me..."

________________________________

Virgil and Thomas were practicing fighting and his abilities, he was trying to stop himself from going invisible and shocking things randomly, but it wasn't working.

"Thomas, I can't do it!" Virgil said angrily, over a week of this and Virgil wasn't doing any better.

"You can Virgil, you're over thinking it." Thomas said gently, but Virgil glared at him.

"Yeah I am!" He yelled, "I have anxiety! Don't blame me!" His electricity was rushing through him as he shocked the nearest thing - a wall.

"Virgil calm down—"

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down, Sanders! Don't you dare!" Virgil yelled, falling to the ground and pulling his knees under his chin sadly, "I'm not fit to be a hero, I'm not fit to be a Spider-Man... I don't get back up, I say down."

"Virgil—"

"I'll never be ready—"

Thomas webbed his mouth shut, making Virgil jump and frown confused, beginning to pull off the webbing. "And you won't know when your ready.... It's a leap of faith. That's all it is Virge, a leap of faith." Thomas frowned and looked to the sky seeing the sun slowly setting with soft orange tones and yellow hues. "I'll see you in a couple of hours kid." He swung off.

Virgil looked down sadly and stayed on the floor for about an hour, ' _a leap of faith, huh? Yeah right._ '

________________________________

Thomas had made a horrible mistake. That much was obvious, even to his spider sons, even to Roman who was so sure Thomas could make no mistake.

The night was going well, the four taking out small gangs, saving people, Patton helping old ladies in the street and walking women home for the night, drunk or not because he's Patton and loved to help, Roman doing the same and also helping small kids from bullies and if they lost their parents. Logan was not good with this stuff and stuck to watching and Thomas would be on the look out for large gangs that they couldn't or weren't ready handle.

Yet he messed up with this one.

The group had come across a small gang of ruffians who were beating up a small dog, which all of them found cruel and were disgusted. Thomas gave the okay immediately and they all jumped down, beginning to fight them.

Logan was confused immensely, all they did was steal some store for food once when high, which he found out with his criminal record detector. But then again, maybe they were high?

Patton rushed over and picked up the small dog, skating in between the thugs and checked the small dog for injuries. The dog smiled evilly suddenly and laughed, instantly changing into a snake and coiling around Patton, lifting him up.

Logan looked to him, "Deceit!" He yelled, pointing at him.

"Kid!" Thomas shouted.

"No!" Roman panicked.

And that's how they found themselves realising Thomas made a mistake.

Logan now panicking over Patton, multiple scenarios of how it will end, all with Patton's death.

Roman had an idea, he subtly split himself into Roman Dos, who sneaked away and climbed up the fire escape and knocked Deceit on the head.

Deceit hissed, dropping Patton who screamed and just as Logan or Thomas was about to react, Patton hit his thighs, wings coming out and he took of upwards again and he put his arms down, making them go away and landed the Spider-Man pose. Roman Dos now infused with the original Roman

Deceit hissed at them all and slithered up to them, lunging his fangs at them, making them yell and jump out the way.

He grabbed Thomas, who got one hand free and shot his eye, "you three get home!"

"What about you?!" Patton yelled back, eyes sad.

"Get home!" Thomas yelled, getting hit into a wall by Deceits tail, but got up instantly, creating a distraction for the three.

Roman hesitated, but looked to Logan and Patton, he was the next eldest, "come on, we need to go now."

"But what about—"

"Now!"

Patton hesitated, then grabbed Logan's hand as they swung off home, with Roman following soon after.

Virgil would know what to do.

________________________________

Virgil was sat there, scrolling through tumblr and smiled seeing all the fanart and fanfics of the guys. Totally not jealous of the ones with Roman dating Logan, of course those names not being used and instead their superhero names. Their names got out their and they stuck, everyone hoping to catch a glimpse of Spider-Man, Spider-Prince, Spider-Cat, or Techno-Spider.

The door suddenly burst open, revealing the three spiders and at the lack of Thomas, Virgil shot up, "what?! What happened?!"

They began speaking over each other at once, pointing and acting things out and Virgil sighed, "shut up!" He yelled, his voice somehow echoing and they stopped, "Logan, explain."

"We was out and we got into a fight with a gang who was beating what we thought was a dog. The dog turned into Deceit and grabbed Patton, Roman got Roman Dos out, knocked Deceit in the head and Patton fell, he flew up and landed safely. Thomas is now currently fighting Deceit and told us to go home." Logan said, his eyes showing worry.

Roman stamped his foot, "we should have stayed!"

"I didn't want to leave either." Patton confessed with a sigh, "we should go back!"

Virgil snapped his fingers, getting their attention, "with what plan?! You three aren't ready for Deceit!"

"You don't even fight!" Roman yelled.

"That doesn't matter! Do we have any tracker on him?" Vigil asked, realising Thomas was probably gone by now and looked to Logan.

Logan thought, "there's trackers on us, so there might be one on him."

Virgil rushed upstairs, grabbing Logan's laptop and running down again, giving it to him, "track him."

Logan took off his web shooter and connected it to his laptop, typing things in which seemed like addresses and codes. "He's at some restaurant, hotel thing." Logan said, squinting at the name, a name that made Roman tense slightly and frown.

"Palacio Real..." Roman said in Spanish.

"Royals Palace?" Asked Virgil, translating.

Roman nodded, holding himself as he shook, "yeah it's where—" He stopped suddenly, his eyes widening.

All four heads shot over to the door, their spider senses tingling.

"You were all followed..." Virgil said, pulling up his hood and tightening the hoodie strings so it hid more of his face.

The door bell rang, the four in a battle position as a mechanical tentacle slammed through the door and into a wall, making Roman dodged out the way, now in front of Virgil and Logan in front of Patton.

"Cute place." Smirked the man, coming in, hovering slightly thanks to the tentacles holding him up.

Romans face fell, his eyes sad and dropped his position, "Remus..."

"Hello brother." The man said and now they could see the clear similarities between this man and Roman, besides the moustache, the eye shadow and the dyed grey streak of hair.

Virgil's eyes widened, "brother?!"

Remus came in as they all backed up into a wall.

"Shocking isn't it Virgil?" Smirked Remus, "oh I know all about you. I know about Patton and Logan too." He said, his eyes looking at Logan then setting on Patton who was tucked away behind Logan.

Virgil tensed up as Patton shouted, "you won't hurt my famILY!"

"Oh, you think you're a family! How cute!" Laughed Remus.

"Get out here Lo." Virgil said instantly because Logan was the youngest and Logan knew that and went to run out but bumped into a lady, with long brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"You messed up big time kid. Very sloppy." She smirked, making Logan back up again.

"Mira todas estas arañitas." An orange scorpion fingered said crawling in.

"We are not little spiders!" Virgil yelled, angrily slight shocks coming off of him.

"Let me guess, you're Scorpion?" Roman teased, laughing slightly then freezing up as he slammed his stinger down.

Patton smirked, "well, we're the, uh..." he frowned, "Spider-gang!"

"Shouldn't we take this outside?" Asked Logan.

"We don't pick the ballroom we just dance." Virgil said, definitely not picking up on Romans dramatics.

Remus smirked at his brother, "you're coming with me." His tentacles reached out towards Roman and everyone leaped into action.

The orange Scorpion cornered Virgil, who defended himself with couch cushions, which turned out effective since it was now stuck on the stinger.

Logan was cornered by the lady, as she pulled out a gun at him, but Patton skated past her, snatching her gun and skating away and Logan managed to kick her back.

But Roman was staring at Remus is sadness, "Remus—"

"Should've listened to me years ago Roman." He snarled, grabbing Roman with the tentacles and crushing him, making the man scream in pain.

Virgil looked up, hearing the scream and gasped quietly. Roman was in danger, he had to help... but how could he? If he could turn invisible on command or shock someone.... he can't do it. He's not ready!

👔Fantastic👔

🕷 **Logan looks up to you I can see it** 🕷

🐱Thanks kiddo🐱

🤴 ** _I think he'd make a great leader..._** 🤴

👔Thanks for being so nice Virgil...👔

🐱It's because you like him.🐱

🤴 ** _Wait for me bebé!_** 🤴

Their words towards him from nearly two weeks of knowing them swirled in his head as he stared at Roman being crushed. Then one final thought stuck out to him, one that Thomas had told him.

🕷 ** _It's a leap of faith._** 🕷

Virgil glared, turning invisible, as he felt a cover almost, go over him. He sneaked over and kicked Remus away, making him yell out and drop Roman. He wasn't high, yet Virgil made himself visible as he caught Roman mid air and landed on his feet.

Roman instantly wrapped his arms around Virgil's neck and looked at him softly, "Virgil—"

"Later Roman..." Virgil frowned, cutting off the prince like man instantly, "later."

Remus shot back in and noticed Roman and Virgil, Logan was fending off his henchwomem Valarie and Patton was dealing - and failing - with Lado. Remus shot a tentacle our and grabbed Patton, dragging him to him, making him scream out in fear.

Logan looked up distracted, allowing enough time for Valarie to knock him down and cuff his hand to the railing.

Roman shot out a web and Virgil instantly turned invisible, but Lado knocked them down and threw the couch on them.

The three leaving with a terrified Patton.

"Patton!"

"Logan!"

________________________________

Patton was dragged to the hotel and down to the basement and behind an observation desk, shackling his ankle to the wall next to Thomas. Patton whimpered and so Thomas held him close protectively.

Remus unmasked them, smirking seeing the two looking like average people all beat and bruised, not at all like a superhero.

"Aw, that's a no-no." Thomas groaned out.

"We-we don't like that..." Patton whimpered out.

Remus smirked, "welcome boys, to my ultimate project." He smirked gesturing time two large metal circles and a small clear ball in the middle of the room, "it's called a collider, in which I'll merge multiple dimensions together and rule them all."

"I just want to kill them!" Janus snarled, his snake eye glaring at them.

"I know, Jan and it'll happen." Remus promised, "now let's get this finished."

________________________________

Virgil lifted the couch off of them and Roman picked up a bobby pin and picked the lock of the cuff.

"What do we do?!" Logan asked, ripping off his mask, tears in his eyes, "they've got Patton!"

Roman looked back at it him sadly, "I... I do not know Logan... I'm sorry."

Virgil frowned, grabbing his sketchbook that was battered and ripped now and flipped it to a page he had started to work on for fun. "We go there and save Patton and Thomas, then stop whatever Deceit and Doctor Royals are up to." Virgil said, standing up.

Roman laughed, humourless, "what? Are you insane?! Virgil... do your really think we're ready?" He asked, with a scoff.

"We are not ready Virgil... and you should know that." Logan sighed.

"You won't know when you're ready..." Virgil said, looking at the sketch softly, using Thomas' words, "it's a leap of faith. That's all it is guys, a leap of faith." Virgil went upstairs quickly, with no time to waist, "heal up! We're going in an hour." He could do it under an hour.

Logan and Roman instantly began to heal each other, with Virgil shouting downstairs again, "Logan! Do energy checks on the hotel, see if spikes and try and figure out if somethings going on!"

"Energy?" Logan asked confused, 'where did Virgil get that from?'

"Electricity! Did you see Remus' tentacles, it's more advanced then your legs!" Virgil shouted.

Logan nodded, "okay!" He brought out his laptop and began his search, as Roman wrapped up their wounds best he could. A few minutes of typing and hacking into one of the computers that where off in the lab in the basement, he finally found what he was looking for and gasped, "oh my god..."

"What?" Roman asked, sitting next to him.

"It's... it's called the collider! It's mean to bring dimensions together!" Logan yelled up the stairs.

Virgil yelled back down, "we're gonna have to override it!"

"Do we have a flash drive?" Logan asked looking at Roman, who shrugged and ran off to fine one.

Spider-Prince opened draws frantically, finding one in Thomas' top drawer and ran out holding it, "Logan I found it!"

Logan sat down and webbed it to him, clicking it into the side of his laptop as he typed away, looking for another file on his laptop.

"How did you even hack into another guys computer without being there?" Roman asked confused.

"I'm a nerd Roman, it's kinda my thing." He said.

Virgil ran down stairs, phone in hand and a map in the other of what looked like building plans.

Roman looked up and stare, "woah..."

"What? Is it too much...?" Virgil asked shyly.

"N-No, not at all."

Logan looked up, "what? What is—" his eyes landed on Virgil and blinked, "you made a suit?" He asked with a smile.

Virgil looked down at his suit. It was all white, with purple finger tips and purple on his feet, shabbily sewn at the wrists and ankles. He also made a hood with purple lining with a spider pattern and purple strings. He was running out of white so for his legs he sewed black to his waist and his legs.

"Yeah, it's it okay?"

"It's fine."

Virgil shook his head, eyes widening remember the reason he officially made the suit. He rushed over a slammed the plans down.

Roman moves next to Virgil, looking at the paper, "what's this?"

"Building plans." Virgil said.

"There's no basement." Frowned Logan looked at it in confusion.

Roman thought, "oh yeah, Remus installed it after he bought the place!"

"Exactly, so we'll have to in through the top." Virgil said, pointing to the glass top, "then go down below through the elevator shaft." He said, dragging his finger down the elevator.

Roman frowned, "that restaurant area is open though, as in it'll have people in. It doesn't shut until tomorrow at three."

"I know that Ro, which is why I made the suit." Virgil brought out his phone and showed it to Roman who read the article.

**REMUS ROYALS CELEBRATES THE BRAND NEW SPIDER-GANG**

_Remus Royals, Doctor and Scientist of quantum physics is celebrating the arrival of bran new Spider-Men. It is rumoured that the waiters and staff are to be dressed as the Spider-Group to give that extra superhero feeling._

"So we'll just waltz on in?!" Roman asked, as Logan took it out of his hands and read the article.

"Virgil that's suicide!" Logan said.

Virgil shrugged, "it's in poor taste I know and I know it can't be that easy. But even so, I doubt a fight would break out with that many guests."

Logan groaned and yanked the override key out from the laptop, putting his mask back on.

Virgil scrolled down a bit, "here read this."

_Remus Royals has confirmed he'll be making a speech at 11:30pm, congratulating these new heroes in the job protecting the city._

"Eleven thirty is when we'll go down the elevator, when he's up on the stage a busy speaking." Virgil said.

Logan nodded, "good idea, he'll get there for eleven twenty I'd say, greet guests then make a speech."

"But how will we get there without being seen?" Roman asked and Virgil smirked, as seen through his eyes.

"I'm sure I can figure something out Roman. Now let's go, it's ten thirty now." Virgil said, "bring the flash drive."

Logan grabbed it and they all swung out, rushing to the hotel.

________________________________

Janus glared at the two men angrily, as Remus typed away on a computer, "I want you to test it when I'm up there." Remus said, turning to Valarie.

"Of course Boss." Valarie nodded, watching as a few men were putting things in place.

"You won't get away with this!" Patton yelled angrily.

Remus laughed, twirling his moustache slightly, "what? You think you're friends can save you? Please! They let you get taken! They won't come to save you or him, because they left you both."

Patton glared and leaned in and smirked, "yeah that maybe be true, but they won't let you win. They'll come a find you, even if they don't save me."

"You're prepared to die?! Ha! How pathetic!" Scoffed Remus.

"You can't save everyone and I'm prepared for that." Patton scowled.

Remus walked away, sitting down and looked at the time, he was fine for time for now.

Thomas looked to Patton and smiled softly, he whispered, "that was very brave."

Patton smiled shyly and nodded his thanks, watching Remus again, now with a hate filled glared.

Janus hissed, "why don't we just kill them now?!"

"I want to make them watch their failure! This destruction! Then we'll kill them!" Remus snarled at him.

Janus glared, "whatever."

Remus sighed checking the time again, "I have to go, I'll see you soon."

________________________________

Roman, Logan and Virgil landed on the window and looked in, "look, there's the hallway." Roman said pointing to a door.

"We gotta get bow ties." Virgil said, looking as all the waiters came out the kitchen.

"Why don't you just turn invisible?" Logan asked Virgil, confused.

"Encase I bump into something or someone bumps into me, it'd raise suspicion." Virgil said, "and we can't climb the walls because we could nudge something. Now let's go."

The three sneaked into the kitchens and grabbed a bow tie as Roman whispered, "it can't be this easy."

They walked out, bow ties on their necks, Roman holding a platter, Logan pushing a cart and Virgil was carrying menus.

"It's that easy..." Roman whispered as Virgil winked at him cheekily.

"You ever doubted me?" Virgil chuckled, making Roman smile softly, then frowned, "what?"

"My parents..."

The three stopped, looking at a man and a women who looked like Roman slightly, he sighed sadly, "I'm a horrible son."

"Not a bad as Remus though." Logan said softly, frowning.

"Let's... lets go..."

They sneaked off down the hall, leaving their things just inside to the left and crawled up on the wall, going past the elevator slightly that was guarded by two men, watching as Remus walked out in a black suit and green button up shirt. He walked down the hall to the restaurant.

The three spiders climbed back, kicking the two men in the elevator, jumping in after them and pressed the button to go to the basement.

"Right, now what?" Roman asked, pacing back and forth.

"Logan will go find Patton and Thomas." Virgil said, stripping one of them of his clothing and handing it to Logan, then popped out the lenses of the other guys glasses and gave them to Logan, "you're a new guy, put them one over the suit."

Logan nodded, taking off the jacket and mask, putting on the suit and glasses, stuffing the mask in his pocket and Virgil put the blue jacket on to keep in safe and he messed up Logan's hair.

Roman webbed the two men to the ceiling, covering their mouths.

"I need the override key Logan." Virgil said, sticking out his hand and so Logan gave it to him.

"And what will we do?" Roman asked.

"We go invisible and shut off the machine." Virgil said.

Logan thought, "if I remember correctly, the plans said it was in the ceiling above the machine."

"Thanks Log—"

The elevator dinged and began to open and Virgil grabbed Romans hand and turned them invisible, pulling him out instantly and Logan took a deep breath and walked out.

________________________________

Patton and Thomas looked up and immediately filled with hope, Logan was there!

"Who are you?" Deceit asked, crossing his arms.

Logan kept a stoic face, "I'm the new guy and you are?"

"Janus... but I also go by Deceit." Janus said, glaring, "who are you?"

Logan swallowed slightly, his mothers name was Lucy and the other Mary, he had no idea who is Dad was but Patton's dad... he glanced at Patton. "Lucas... Lucas Black." Logan said, holding out his hand, hoping Patton didn't mind him using his Dads name and Virgil not minding stealing his last name.

Janus shook his hand, watching him cautiously.

"I hope you don't mind me saying, Janus, but you're very handsome." Logan said, hoping he could butter Deceit up and it seemed to work since he blushed, so he pressed against the villain slightly, "you're also very sexy... I... I bet you're a freak in the sheets." Logan nearly gagged and Patton grimaced.

Janus blushed, "oh w-why t-thank you."

Logan trailed his hands down to Janus' side and felt the keys, gently grabbing them and he but his lip seductively, 'god, this is such cringe.'

Janus stared, "wish I had met you sooner Lucas."

"The feeling is very much mutual."

________________________________

Roman and Virgil hands were interlocked and invisible as they crawled along the ceiling, Virgil gently knocking on the metal so he could figure out where to put the override key. There was a quiet and hallow knock, so Virgil pried it open, sliding it along the ceiling to and Roman, who gently took and kept it to the ceiling so it was less obvious that something was going out. Virgil looked at the invisible override key, able to see it due to a purple lining and flipped it slightly and tried to slide it and then flipped it again and still got it wrong, making him groan quietly and look to Roman.

"I always get this wrong."

Roman and Virgil froze, their spider senses going off and Roman instantly let go of Virgil hand making himself viable and he turned to face the enemy.

"Hello Roman."

"Remus... Please, don't make me fight you." Roman begged, watching as his brother stood before him, tentacles connected to the ceiling, holding him upright.

Remus scoffed and a tentacle grabbed Roman, tightening around him, "Roman, Roman, Roman... you was always such a disappointment..."

Virgil had managed to slot the override key in and was about to stop it but froze, nobody could tell Roman that, nobody. He turned to Remus and glared, kicking him in the face, hard enough to let Roman go, making him yell and shoot a web, connecting it to the ceiling.

Remus looked around, putting on green heat vision goggles and saw a hooded Spider-Man, "is this the emo guy?" He laughed, "what's your name, Emo-Man? Spider-Doom?"

"Actually it's not, it's Arachne!" Virgil yelled angrily, turning viable and punching Remus in his nose.

Roman split himself four times so each could deal with a tentacle, the four instantly sprung to action battling a tentacle as Virgil and Roman took on Remus himself.

Deceit looked up and hissed and went to help, had it not been for Logan swiping his legs and throwing the keys to Patton, who shot his web and pulled them to him. Deceit looked to Logan, only to see him pull on a mask and he glared, "Techno-Spider."

Deceit instantly turned to a snake and lunged, but Logan dodged, taking off the clothing covering Thomas and Patton, as Patton unlocked their chains.

Virgil took off Logan's jacket and webbed it to him, "Techno, catch!"

Logan caught it and put it on quickly, kicking Deceit back.

Patton now free, gave the keys to Thomas, webbed his mask and put it on, kicked his heels together and skated in front of Logan.

"Hey Janus, what do snakes do when they get angry? They throw hissy fits." Patton yelled, getting the attention of a now groaning Logan.

Patton skated away and Deceit chased him, hissing and lunging and he dodged.

Remus knocked Roman Cuatro down and Roman Cinco was badly hurt.

Roman Tres saw and looked to the original Roman, "Roman, were dropping like flies!"

Roman looked over and bought Roman Cuatro and Cinco back to him, seeing the merge with him, "Tres, Dos, can you keep it up for a bit longer?!"

"Yes sir!" Dos yelled, just as he was knocked back into a wall.

Virgil and Roman were now battling off a tentacle and Remus.

Thomas now free, grabbed his mask and swung to the ceiling, typing in a few things to get the key working.

Remus looked the observation room, "fire it now!" He yelled, letting Dos go and knocking Tres out, grabbing Thomas. He wrapped a tentacle around him crushing him, pinned Virgil to the wall by his neck making it hard to breath and holding Roman by his hands the fourth tentacle holding his steady.

Patton and Logan jumped in to help, but was followed by Deceit who wrapped around them instantly, making them yell in pain.

A man hit a button and a large, orange like portal opened around the ball in the middle and Remus smiled, proud of himself.

"Remus! This isn't safe! You'll destroy everyone!" Roman shouted above the noise.

Remus glared at Roman, "I'll rule the multiverse!"

"You'll destroy it!" Roman yelled back.

"If you had listened to me we'd have a made a great team!" Remus snarled, "but you didn't!"

"I did! And we still can!"

"No we can't!" Remus glared.

Roman turned to Virgil, "Virgil—"

"Later Roman..." Virgil said, making Remus laugh and look to Virgil who was holding the tentacle calmly, making him confused.

Virgil smirked, "hey..." He felt electricity course through him and shock him, the tentacles going haywire, dropping them, Virgil stuck to the wall and Thomas and Roman shot a web and stuck there as well.

Deceit loosened his grip on Patton and Logan watching Remus and Logan got his spider legs out, prying the snake open and Patton and Logan got free. Janus hissed and attacked them and the two fought him off, they kicked his nose and webbed his tail down quickly. Janus turned back to human, so only his legs were trapped and began to pull at the webbing and Patton webbed his hands.

"Remus!" Roman yelled and tried to go after his brother, who was falling to the portal, had it not been for Virgil grabbing him last second.

"Virgil! Let go!" Roman yelled.

"No! I can't! I love you too much!" Virgil yelled, he looked to Patton and Logan, "Logan! Throw Patton!"

Patton nodded, looking to the legs and Logan picked him up and threw him. Patton brought his arms up and got his wings now flying as he caught Remus and held him, sticking to a wall. Remus slowly opened his eyes.

"You... You saved me...?"

Patton nodded, "yeah.... because Virgil told me to and Roman would be distraught."

Thomas crawled over to the the panel and typing something, "which button do I press?!" He shouted to Logan, pointing to all the different coloured buttons.

"I-I don't know! R-g-y- I don't-"

"Green!" Remus shouted, looking at Thomas then to Roman, "I'm sorry..."

Thomas pressed the green button and Deceit yelled out in betrayal as it shut off immediately, the machine crumbling to the ground slowly, the ceiling caving in.

"Okay time to go..." Virgil said, holding Roman close to him and swinging away, following by Patton holding Remus, Logan holding Janus and Thomas right behind as everyone in the observation ran out.

________________________________

The hotel was crumbling to the ground and the whole place evacuated, luckily everyone was safe.

Janus and Remus were in shackles, with Janus yelling, "Roman is Spider-Prince! I swear! Remus said so!"

The spiders looked to Remus, their suits torn in certain areas and Remus looked to them and shrugged. "Janus I have no idea what your on about. Roman called before saying he wished he could've made it but had a callback... I just hope he isn't too disappointed when he realises I'm a monster and I hope he knows I'm sorry." Remus explained, looking down.

Roman frowned, taking the cops place and gently putting Remus in the car and whispered, "I am... but I'm also proud you made the right decision in the end."

Remus smiled as the door was shut and the cop drove off.

Roman looked to Virgil, "come on Arachne!" He yelled and swung off rolled by Virgil who groaned in annoyance.

Logan held Patton's hand, who blushed and looked up, "should we follow?"

Patton laughed, "sure." The two swung off and Thomas smiled.

"Not bad kids..."

________________________________

They stopped at a motel once Thomas realised that his house was wrecked and Logan was patching everyone up with Thomas', while Virgil parched up the suits, carefully, but his own he sewed purple patches on with a web pattern.

Logan and Patton walked out, holding hands.

"Patton... I... I must confess that... that I... I..."

Patton smiled, seeing the man blush and pecked his lips, "I love you too..."

"Was I really that obvious?" Logan asked a shy smile on his face.

"Glaringly obvious." Patton laughed, resting his head on Logan's shoulder, as Logan held him closer.

Roman sat next to Virgil, who was currently stitching Romans cape.

"Virgil... it's later now... can I talk?" He asked and Virgil turned to him, giving his full attention.

"Of course Roman."

Roman gently took Virgil's hand, "Virgil, I... for the amount of time I realise it's ridiculous, however it's true. I have fallen hopelessly in love with you..."

"Well... it's a good thing I happened to have fallen in love with you too..." Virgil confessed, a blush coating his cheek and pecked Romans cheek who blushed and giggled.

________________________________

The five were sat watching the news about what just happened and Thomas looked to them and said, "I'm uh... I'm thinking of retiring."

The four spun to him, "what?!" They yelled out in unison.

Thomas smiled, "you four can handle it, it was pretty clear from tonight and Virgil, if he's willing, is going to be your leader..."

Virgil's eyes widened, "I... I might... I'm not... Are you sure?"

"I'm sure... Virgil you're the one who comes up with the plans and they need you... You step up to the plate when you're needed..." Thomas said, "I'm so proud of you all.... but I'm tired and old... you four will do amazing without me."

Patton hugged him, "will we still see you?"

"I'll be right next door, someone's gotta patch you up." Thomas said, hugging back.

Logan smiled, "you're a great teacher, Thomas."

"Thanks kid, means a lot."

Roman nodded, "I wish you luck in your quest, Thomas."

"And I wish you luck in yours, Roman." Thomas replied looking to Virgil cheekily, making Roman nudge him playfully.

Virgil smiled at Thomas, who looked at him, "what? What's wrong?" Asked the twenty year old.

"I don't know... guess... what if I mess up having a normal life?" Thomas asked, laughing a bit at the absurdity.

Virgil smirked, "you won't know... it's just a leap of faith."

Thomas smiled proudly, "yeah... leap of faith..."

________________________________

Logan sighed as he got out the school gates, a kid bumping into his shoulder and laughing and pointing as he bent down to pick them up. 'One more week. One more week then you're out of this hell hole.' He thought but got up when he saw webbing lift it up, grey webbing.

"Hey Lo- Uh random citizen." Smiled Spider-Cat.

Logan laughed, "Spider-Cat." He got up, as the boy from before pushed him gasped.

Spider-Cat turned to the boy, "next time be careful...." the smile dropped and turned serious, "or I won't be." He swung off waving by to Logan.

Logan laughed and ran out, rushing to the cafe and skidded in, "sorry I'm late Brittney!"

"It's fine Logan." Smiled the women, as Logan rushed behind the counter.

"Hey kid."

Logan looked up to see Virgil smiling softly, "hey Dad!"

Virgil scowled, "you know I hate that."

"Well you act like me Dad. You gave Patton the Dad talk! You gave the Dad of the group, the Dad talk!" He laughed.

"He told you about that?"

Roman walked in, "hello My Chemically Imbalanced Romance!" He went to the counter and pecked Virgil's lips, "the usuals if you please."

"Of course, Ro." Virgil smiled, "also seven thirty tonight, O'Connel Street, third. Pass it in to Patton and Logan."

"Of course." He said, paying and sitting down in the same seat as always.

Patton rushed in a few minutes later a healing cut on his cheek, patched up by Thomas (who may or may not have a date with an Emile Picani).

Logan set up the tray of the usual, hot-chocolate and a cookie for Patton, Frappuccino with a ham and cheese panini for Roman. He took it to the two and gave them out.

"Thanks for that Pat." Logan smiled.

"Anything for you Logan."

Logan grinned, "how was Clara?"

"Clara John? She was well behaved." Patton smiled, as he was still a babysitter.

"And how's Remus, Ro?"

Roman sighed, "I miss him... but he's doing good, he'll be out in a couple of years."

"And Janus?" Asked Logan.

Roman rolled his eyes, "moved to another prison again."

Patton frowned, noting how upset Roman was getting and moved the subject forward with an audition Roman recently did, "how'd the callback go?"

"I got it! So, you're looking at the new gay Romeo!" Roman laughed, smiling, "oh! Also Virgil says, seven thirty tonight, O'Connel Street, third."

"Got it."

"Alright!"

________________________________

The four were sat perched on the edge of a tall building looking out for crime in their suits.

Spider-Cat and Techno-Spider holding hands and Spider-Prince and Arachne cuddling up to each other.

"Anything yet?" Asked Roman, leg bouncing due to the lack of action.

Virgil smiled fondly, "relax... there's bound to be something it's Brook-"

Their spider senses went off as someone yelled, "help! Someone please help!" This was followed by a loud roar.

"Come on, Patton you focus on getting people to safety, Roman and I will deal with the bad guy and Logan, I want you to free anyone who's in danger with those legs. Roman, we attack from opposite sides." Virgil said quickly.

"You got it boss."

"Okay!"

"Alright, Virgil."

The four leapt off the edge and swung to the seen and the man from before smiled and pointed.

** "Look! It's the friendly neighbourhood Spider-Gang!" **


	2. character info

Virgil Sanders (Black): Arachne

Suit: White, with a hood (like Gwen Stacy), his legs have black fabric on. The inside of the hood is purple, and has black lining on like webbing, the tip of his fingers are purple, as are his feet. He has stitches on his suit, and random pieces of purple fabric stitched onto his suit. The black around his eyes are thick, as if eye shadow under his eyes.

Powers: Normal 'Spider-Man' powers, AND he can turn invisible and shoot purple electricity from his fingers. (Much like Miles Morales)

Age: 20

Roman Sanders (Royals): Spider-Prince

Suit: White, with gold gloves and boots. A red cape, a red belt with a crown on, and on his chest a red shield with SP on. He has a red hood, with a small spider web stitched on the bottom of the mask, and his eyes have what looks like eyeliner on. Mask doesn't cover his hair.

Powers: Can replicate himself, as if going place to place. But, it's painful, (think glitching from Into The Spider Verse). Carries a dagger too.

Age: 19

Patton Sanders (Hart): Spider-Cat

Suit: Baby/pale blue, with can ears, and whiskers on the mask, and flicks like eyeliner on his mask eyes, on the top and bottom. His hands on the tips of his fingers, and palm have 'paw pads' on, and he has a big grey heart on his chest, and knees, and chest, his neck is covered in pink hearts. Has web design on the back of his legs, and on the inner of his arm. 

Powers: He wears skates, that are blue, with a web design on the front the wheels are retractable, and retractable wings so he can fly, web design.

Age: 19

Logan Sander (Crofters): Techno-Spider

Suit: Metallic suit, with a metal belt, and screws on the feet, knees, shoulders and hands, and neck and face. His eyes on the mask stick out slightly, like glasses. The back of his mask has a web design, and he wears a dark blue leather trench coat that goes to his ankles, the lower part of the coat has a web design.

Powers: Mechanical spider legs that protrude from the back, and the eyes on the mask are dark blue to scan for illegal activity and go through databases when needed, and maps, lights up in the dark.

Age: 18


End file.
